


A Mouthful of Soap

by zarabithia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Buffy/Faith heavily implied, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Faith grows used to the bitterness.





	A Mouthful of Soap

**Author's Note:**

> Continuity: Buffy Season Eight # 8

She’s been set up and betrayed by the watcher - _again_ \- and she still isn’t one hundred percent certain whether it’s the world or just Buffy that needs saving. Faith would prefer it be the world. Gigi might appear as unimpressive as a slayerized version of Paris Hilton, but going up against something that could truly defeat Buffy…after all she’s been through, the thought terrifies Faith.

But despite the reasons Faith has to worry, as she slides down into the oversized bath tub for two (which was more than likely built to spoil one, though it’s large enough to cram the entire Scooby Gang into) she can’t ever recall anything quite this relaxing before.

Which, considering the circumstances, is really pretty fucked up.

Not as fucked up as the fact that her body actually relaxes further as her supposed "mate" reaches over and swats her legs playfully. "Really, Hope, you’re far too tense."

Faith holds back the very derisive snort that lodges itself in the back of her throat. It would give away her game plan, and there are a million other ways Faith would rather be found out than while bathing naked with the Big Bad. "Funny, I was thinking how relaxing this was."

"Hmmm. Yes, well, considering how coiled up you normally are, I suppose you have a point." Gigi's swats turn into still playful caresses that begin at the back of Faith’s knee and end around her ankle.

"I have a lot of ah - concerns." Faith figures it’s been way too long since her last fuck if her body is responding this way so soon and at such tiny little touches. She makes a mental note to schedule an appointment to get bouncy as soon as this whole business with Gigi and Roden is taken care of.

"Yes, but what kind of person would I be if I allowed my best mate to continue to be in such a state?" The hands move higher, caressing boldly over Faith’s thighs with the self-confidence that Gigi typically demonstrates in her plans.

Plans to kill Buffy.

"What do you have in mind?" Faith asks, barely managing to keep her voice steady as she speaks. She hopes she isn't screwed up her damn accent.

"Well, at first I thought I might try a massage," Gigi admits. "But then I realized that I’m not any good at those. Been on the receiving end far too often, and _never_ the giving end. So I thought I might try the direct route of shagging the tenseness out of you instead."

Gigi scoots closer and Faith stops trying to fool her brain into _not_ noticing the inviting way those breasts bounce, even beneath all the damn scented bubbles. "What do you say about that, Hope?"

What Faith honestly thinks is that "let me fuck you; it’ll help you relax" stopped being a viable come-on _years_ back. She also thinks that if Buffy’s perfect little life has taught her anything, it is that screwing the bad guys is a _bad_ idea that only made things worse.

But isn’t Buffy the reason she _can’t_ say no?

"Sounds better than a massage," Faith answers.

Gigi smiles at her and reaches her hand down to caress the mound between Faith’s legs. "You know what a rare luxury hair is, Hope? With all those silly cunts waxing themselves." Gigi gives a slight shake of her head. "Silly little girls."

"Masochists," Faith agrees, spreading her legs involuntarily as Gigi's perfectly manicured nails scrap impatiently through her hair.

"Good girl, Hope," Gigi praises, and fuck it, _praise_ shouldn’t sound that good, shouldn’t have the power to still make her come that close to trembling.

 _Fuck_ Buffy _and_ Giles for that.

But Faith spreads her legs like a good little girl and lets Gigi in, just like Giles had wanted.

Gigi wastes no time in taking advantage of the new access. She’s a spoiled girl with a new toy, and used to bending her toys in whatever direction she pleases.

What her method lacks in gentleness, it makes up for in precision - a necessary trait for a killer, Faith thinks idly. Gigi presses her thumb against Faith’s clit, that manicured nail always coming dangerously close to scrapping against her flesh, but managing not to, while the other fingers thrust into her.

It’s a nice combination, and if Faith’s mind wanders, it isn't because of any lack of skill on Gigi's behalf. It’s just that Faith learned a long time ago that any fantasy she might dream up would be ten times better than the reality of the fuck she might receive. This time around, Gigi's strong arms and firm grip only help make the reality seem all the closer to the too familiar fantasy of Faith’s imagination. The combination is too much for Faith, and she gives up trying to have an accent, hoping that her groans don’t give her true origin away. She bites down the loudest of her cries as Gigi brings her over the edge, just in case.

Faith's not really sure what polite fuck buddies say to one another after a climax. There’s something somewhere between "I love you" and getting up and getting dressed. But Faith doesn’t know what it is.

Giles didn’t exactly cover this in the etiquette lessons.

Damn him.

Gigi takes the pressure off by speaking first. "Enjoy yourself, Hope?"

"Yes," Faith says, her accent spot on. "I had a bloody _marvelous_ time."

"Excellent. You feel relaxed enough to return the favor, then?"

Faith reaches her hand out automatically, but Gigi pushes it back and stands up. "I was thinking more along the lines of you using your mouth," she says.

It’s not like Faith has a choice in whether or not to agree, not if she wants to keep her cover, so she doesn‘t hesitate in reciprocating.

The first mouthful tastes like soap, but Faith doesn’t let that bother her any more than she had let the revelation about Buffy or Giles’ betrayal bother her. She’s tasted worse before, and likely would again.

After the first couple mouthfuls, Faith thinks she could almost get used to the bitterness of it.


End file.
